


The Courtship Of Miss Kirk

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Genderswap, Jamesina is Marianne, May/December Romance, Sense and Sensibility AU, dont’t like don’t read, guess who's Colonel Brandon?, that man ages well, typical snobiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Winona Kirk and her daughter are in dire straits--sell and move in with nasty relatives, or hope Jim catches the eye of a wealthy gentleman. Turns out, she catches multiple sets of eyes. One, the dashing and charming John Harrison, and two, the kind, good-looking Captain Pike.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Allow me to indulge in my love of Jane Austen and good-looking Star Trek men:)

"Now, now, Jimsie, why the long face? We're off the event of the season!! Admiral Marcus doesn't invite just anyone to his balls, after all." 

Jamesina Kirk merely shrugged at her companion as the carriage rattled over the roads that led them to the Admirals grand residence.

Normally, she would have been chattering non stop about the delights of the ball and who she hoped would dance with her and how much she loved her pale blue gown. 

Tonight she could hardly muster the ghost of a smile at her good friend Gaila, who'd been happily discussing the latest gossip and who had designs on the Admiral's daughter. 

"Out with it, Jimsie, tell me your troubles," Gaila coaxed, laying her gloved hand on Miss Kirk's arm. 

Sighing heavily, Jamesina finally spoke aloud her dread.

"HE is going to be there, Gaila. Mother informed me that I will be meeting Captain Pike tonight. He's a friend of the Admiral's, I understand."

"Oh, darling!!!" Gaila exclaimed sympathetically, "She's still determined that you will marry the captain?" 

"Yes," Jim sighed despondently, fingering the cameo around her neck. "And he is twenty years my senior."

Winona Kirk was in a rather unfortunate situation, having lost her husband and recently, her only son. The estate was left in shambles due to poor management and the late George Samuel Kirk Jr. had left numerous debts that had them under pressure from creditors. That left her and her daughter in a precarious situation and she'd told Jamesina (Jim for short) that she had to get married in order to avoid homelessness. 

This was highly objectionable to the free-spirited daughter of George Kirk, a well-known naval hero who had gone down with his ship while saving many lives. 

Jamesina had listed many reasons why it was a bad idea.

"Would someone willingly marry me knowing we're doing it for financial reasons?" 

"The Kirk name is very honorable and respected, despite our lack of wealth." Winona replied. "I am certain they will not object to your wit and beauty, either."

"We can't stay with any of our relatives? Surely, someone would take us in." 

"Possibly, but the only ones close enough have little means themselves and I could not add such a strain." 

Then she'd started making lists of potential husbands and Jim had fled to her favorite refuge--the library. 

Winona considered and crossed off names one by one until there was one left--one who also happened to be an old family friend. 

"Captain Pike? Really, mother? He's old enough to be my father!! I haven't seen him in years and I always thought of him as an uncle." 

Jim was very agitated and a little repulsed. 

"I know, dear. But you do know he is a man of impeccable character and would be kind to you. If he is not willing, we shall have to take Wilfred up on his offer to live with him and Maggie."

That made Jim shudder. Her cousin Wilfred was a most conceited prig and slyly insulting to the seafaring branch of the Kirk family. 

As weeks went by and no answer came from the mysterious captain, Jim began to believe she was off the hook so to speak and she was swept up in preparations for Admiral Marcus's upcoming ball. 

Her shock was great, therefore, when Winona told her she'd received a response from the captain and he'd agreed to talk to Jim at the ball. 

"This is utterly absurd," Jim sighed as the carriage turned into the drive to the Admiral's estate. "My own mother throwing me at this gentleman's head to keep us out of the poorhouse." 

"Nothing is official yet, sweetie," Gaila encouraged. "Cheer up. Who knows, you might meet a young, handsome, lord tonight!!"

In minutes, the girls were alighting from the carriage and entering the magnificent hall at Starfield.

Jamesina and Gaila were greeted by the Admiral and his daughter, Carol, as they walked into the spacious ballroom which was packed with Lords and ladies in dazzling attire. 

"Hello, hello!" the admiral boomed. "Miss Kirk, Miss Orton, welcome. Do come in and enjoy yourselves. We have a thrilling evening planned and the night is young! Plenty of food, dancing, and eligible bachelors! Speaking of which, you may wish to meet my friend Captain Pike, he is recently returned from sea and served briefly under your father."

"I have heard of him," Jim said as casually as she could. "I haven't seen him since I was a girl, though." 

"Well, well, high time you were reacquainted, then," Marcus beamed. "Christopher!! Get your sea dog self over here and say hello to these fine young ladies."

Jim wanted to die of embarrassment, but she couldn't think of an excuse to escape yet. 

"You're not being overly subtle about this, Alex," came a wry voice just beside Jim. 

She turned to see Captain Pike approaching, looking as tall and dignified as she remembered, but with more grey in his hair and lines in his face. Despite this, he appeared to have aged very well and the sharp grey-blue eyes were as perceptive as always. 

He was quite dashing in his dress uniform and she could see plenty of women eying him with interest. 

"Miss Kirk," he acknowledged her pleasantly, "Its been far too long. A pleasure to see you again." 

"You too, Captain," she managed to reply, wondering what her mother had told him and hoping she didn't mortify herself.

"How is your mother? She sounded rather worried in her letter."

"Her health has been better lately, but she doesn't come out in society much since my brother died." 

She wasn't about to tell him about the fact they'd been forced to sell a good deal of furniture and other valuables to keep the creditors at bay. If he paid them a visit it would be very clear. 

"This is my friend Miss Orton, Captain," she said introducing Gaila, who was her usual charming self, red head bobbing in a curtsy. 

"Pleased to meet you, Captain," Gaila chirped. "We're honored to have such a distinguished officer mingling with us." 

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Orton," replied the captain. "Alex here convinced me not to return to my hermit like existence just yet. I confess I am not usually the life of the party."

"That's okay, Jim here will make sure you are never bored, won't you, Jim?" 

"Jim?" Queried the captain, looking at the blushing Miss Kirk with amusement. 

"It's a nickname," mumbled Jim, who wanted to sink through the floor and disappear. Here she had thought Gaila would help her, not dig the hole deeper, with her romantic notions. 

Across the room, she spotted her friend and family physician Leonard McCoy and wondered how she could subtly signal for help. 

Carol Marcus, bless her heart, caught on to her distress and spoke up. 

"Father, I do believe Miss Kirk needs some refreshments. I shall show her to the table." 

Before Marcus could say anything, Carol had taken Jim's arm and steered her to safety, while the officers looked on.

"Alex, I feel old," admired Captain Pike. "She was just a bright eyed girl when I left and now, she's a beautiful young woman."

His eyes followed Jim as she laughed and chatted with a swarm of admirers by the punch bowl. 

"I know what you mean," sighed Marcus. "Carol went from a slip of a girl to a blooming belle and it won't be long before some young gentleman will be asking for her hand." 

"Likely," agreed Christopher. "I do not begrudge my unmarried state when I hear my contemporaries state such troubling dilemmas." 

His shrewd grey eyes twinkled at the fretting fathers scattered around the room.

"Mark my words, Chris, you'll fall under the spell of one of these ladies and be a family man just like us." 

The Captain was skeptical of his friend's prediction and determined to never mention Winona Kirk's request in his hearing. 

He couldn't help but wonder if the book-loving, witty, girl who wanted to sail the world herself and peppered him with questions was still there inside this dazzling grown up version of Jamesina Tabitha Kirk.


	2. Chapter 2

While the Admiral and Captain were conversing, Jim was pouring out her woes to Carol and Leonard McCoy, family physician and trusted friend.

"And it leaves me with three options: sell everything and live in a shack, go live with nasty cousin Wilfred, or attempt to gain the favor of a wealthy, agreeable, gentlemen, even if he's old and decrepit." 

This was a blatant exaggeration, as Captain Pike was not old and certainly not decrepit, but to a lively, twenty-one year old girl, he was like Methuselah and Jamesina Kirk did have a flair for the dramatic.

"There's no condition that says you have to marry someone considerably your senior, dear," Carol tried to assure her. "There's quite a few young lords to pick from should you be so inclined."

"Yes, but most of them are looking for a decidedly richer girl or are completely fast," Jim sighed.  
"We don't need another George Jr. In the family. It would break mama's heart."

"Such a shame your brother went to the bad," frowned Leonard. "What was he thinking, leaving Mrs. Kirk and yourself with nothing?" 

He was shooting glances at Carol and trying to pretend he wasn't, which Jim thought was very entertaining. 

"Poor George was always getting chided by people for not being noble and heroic like our father. It drove him mad and he sought refuge in rough associates. I tried to get through to him, but it was too late." 

Jim was pained to think about her inability to help her brother. Despite his problems, he'd been good to her. 

Carol squeezed her hand. 

"You did your best, dear," she said softly. "George knew you loved him." 

As expected, Jamesina's dance card started to fill up quickly, being quite popular with the gentlemen. She did turn down a few she knew were less than trustworthy, remembering her mother's warning, which meant she had absolutely no reason to say no when the Captain unexpectedly asked her for a dance. 

She expected it to be awkward and torturous, not thinking he had much limberness left in legs undoubtedly worn out from walking the deck of a ship at sea. 

Surprisingly, though, he was very smooth and precise and she found herself being steered safely around the floor.

"I must compliment you on your skills, Captain. You used to decry dancing, as I recall." 

"Yes, but it was a necessary skill to have," Pike responded. "You seem very surprised that a venerable Bachelor of my age can still move." 

She turned pink, but since he didn't look offended, merely amused, she quickly recovered herself, remembering just such a teasing look from visits long ago, when she'd been a gangly girl and he was trying to make her feel better about her freckles by pointing out the constellations in them.

"Only a little, sir. You don't seem TOO stiff and rheumatic yet," she said with an impertinent smile. 

"There's the Jamesina Kirk I remember," he said fondly. "Never respects her elders." 

"How dull would that be if I couldn't remark on the state of Admiral Marcus's cravat or Lady Komack's bustle? I'd be left to sizing up the bachelors like pieces of meat with the rest of my contemporaries, which is very tiresome. How many pounds is he worth? How many estates does he own? Does he have a full head of hair? Will he go bald? It's all so....." 

Her voice trailed off as a late arrival entered the throng--a rather spectacular late arrival. 

"Miss Kirk?" Pike asked, wondering why she'd just stopped talking so suddenly. It took a great deal to shut up Jim when she was on a roll.

"Oh. Sorry. I just saw the finest specimen of mankind to ever walk the earth. He is...magnificent, whoever she is." 

She was rather dazed and her dance partner was extremely curious to see who'd caught her interest. 

When the dance ended, she pointed out a tall, lean, dark-haired man with astonishingly high cheek bones talking to Marcus.

"Do you know who HE is?" She asked Pike, with almost awe in her voice. 

"Can't say that I do," he responded with a frown. "But Marcus has a lot of connections I haven't met." 

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some information on that fine-looking man."

With that, she scurried off, leaving Pike looking after her with a slightly concerned expression. 

"Carol!" She hissed, pulling her friend aside. "Who is THAT tall man talking with your father?" 

Carol looked and and understanding lit up her face.

"That is John Harrison," she told Jim. "He's a business associate of Father's and immensely wealthy. Said to be extremely particular when it comes to women, but he's really charming when he wants to be. I think Father hoped he'd show an interest in me at one time, but he's really not my type. Would you like an introduction?" 

"Yes, I would." Jim said decisively.  
Inwardly, she was thanking her Stars that such a nice prospect had arrived, possibly saving her from the horror of an utterly (in her mind) wretched match. 

Carol gave a small smile and they eased their way over towards the newcomer who was looking around, observing the crowd with a somewhat bored countenance. 

"Mr. Harrison, how are you?" 

"Very well, Miss Marcus," replied the man in a deep velvety voice that made Jim's spine tingle with delight. "And yourself?" 

"Quite well, thank you. And who is this delightful young lady?"

"This is my good friend, Miss Kirk. Her late father served in the navy with mine."

"Oh, indeed!" Mr. Harrison turned his intelligent eyes, which were a lovely shade of greenish blue, on Jim, who flushed a bit under the gaze. My, he was handsome! 

"It is an honor to meet you, Miss Kirk," he said and brushed his lips over her hand in a courtly manner that had her heart fluttering. 

It didn't take long for Harrison to completely charm Jim and claim a dance. She was laughing and chatting away merrily as she swirled away on his arm. 

Admiral Marcus looked on like a proud father. 

"Well, well, Carol, that's a fine looking pair. Are you trying your hand at matchmaking?"

"Perhaps, Father. Jamesina seemed very desirous of knowing him." 

"Excellent!" Boomed the Admiral, plump face looking delighted, completely forgetting his earlier insinuations to the captain.

"That would be a great weight off Winona's mind to find a suitable match for her daughter and John would do nicely."

Pike said nothing, but watched the two with an uneasy feeling. There was something about Harrison that seemed off somehow, but it was not a concrete idea, just a vague feeling. If Jim was enjoying herself and no harm was likely to ensue, he'd keep his opinions to himself. With the way these people's minds worked, they'd merely claim he was jealous and wanted Miss Kirk for himself. Which of course, was blatantly false, or so he told himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days following the event at Marcus's, Christopher determined to pay a visit to the Kirks. It would be good to talk to Winona again and judge for himself the severity of the troubles facing them. She'd been rather vague in the letter, most of it spent praising Jamesina to the skies and it made him suspicious as to her motives. 

Certainly, Jamesina was a charming woman, but she did not seem the type to willingly show interest in someone like him. In fact, she'd spent most of the evening with Harrison, glowing like her mother once had back in the day when she and George were courting. 

But, from the little he'd talked to her, she was as sharp and witty and intelligent as her parents, which meant she should have no trouble finding a husband, should she desire to. From the way the young gentleman surrounded her at the dance, it appeared Winona's hints would not need to be followed. 

As he approached the old home of the Kirks, it became apparent that there was a decline in the upkeep. Only the grounds closest to the house appeared to be maintained, a whole wing had its shutters closed and barred, and the staff floor didn't appear to be occupied except for two rooms. 

He guessed they'd had to let most of the staff go, but a groom did appear to take his horse when he'd dismounted. 

As he strode towards the door, the sound of singing met his ear: a downright exquisite female voice rendering a haunting melody accompanied by a piano. It was Jim's voice and what a voice it was--high and clear and smooth as silk. The Captain found himself transfixed by it and did not move until the song ended.

His knock at the door brought Winona herself, who positively beamed at him.

"Christopher!! How good to see you again!! Where have you been wandering all these years?" 

"All around the globe, ma'am," he returned with a smile, pleased to see his old friend again. 

"Come in, Captain. Jimsie and I are very much looking forward to your tales of the sea. She was always fascinated by it."

He could hear the piano resume playing softly as Winona showed him into the sitting room. Jim was sitting at the instrument, slender fingers roaming up and down the keys as she played beautifully. 

Winona smiled proudly at her daughter. 

"She gets it from her father's side," she whispered. "I have no musical talent to speak of. Isn't it lovely?" 

"Very lovely," he agreed, not just referring to the music. 

Jim heard the voices and abruptly stopped playing, rising from her stool to greet the visitor. 

"Hello again, Captain." She greeted politely, with a gracious smile. 

"Miss Kirk," he returned. "It's been too long since I've been in this noble house. It seems your music lessons prospered while I was away." 

She smiled shyly. 

"Apparently so. I've always loved music. I regretfully did not have the patience to learn it properly when I was younger, but I took it up again at fifteen and began to see the fruits of paying attention to tutelage."

She HAD been a very lively child, Christopher recalled. Little Jamesina had given her mother fits with her rambunctiousness and headstrong attitude. She'd once loudly declared "I don't want to be a lady!! It's boring!! I want to go to sea and fight pirates like Father!!!" 

He'd explained to her there were a lot of dangers at sea and she might not be so keen on it if she got seasick and saw just how rough sailors were. 

"It's better than being stuck learning dull embroidery and sticking myself half a dozen times with the needle," she'd griped before being quelled by a stern look from Winona. 

"Are you still as fond of books as you once were?" He asked, after they'd been seated. 

To Christopher's observant eyes, there was a distinct reduction in the furniture, particularly the Elenor are pieces that had come from France. Considering the price they would bring, it was to be expected. 

Jim bestowed on him a much more natural smile, and he tried to ignore the pleasant warmth it gave him.

"Oh, yes, I love books. Father left a rather extensive library and Im slowly working through it, volume by volume. Some of them are rather mystifying with all the deep philosophy, but I eagerly devour all his seafaring, history, and literature collections. I'm sure you can add some interesting memoirs yourself, Captain." 

"I could, indeed." He confirmed agreeably, expecting to be thoroughly interrogated, and an eager light was stirring in Jim's eyes, but the moment was ruined by Winona breaking in.

"Jim said you danced with her at Marcus's party. Did you find that agreeable, Christopher?"

Jim's faced shuttered with annoyance at the tone in her mother's voice and the Captain sighed inwardly. Winona was a good woman, but she sometimes didn't realize that subtlety was required in certain situations, especially involved trying to coax Jamesina do something she didn't want to do. 

"It was very gracious of her to allow me a dance when she was one of the most sought after young ladies there," he said, dodging the question.

Yes, he HAD found it agreeable, but Jim had been distracted by Harrison and he was pretty sure the multiple dances the two of them had had were an indication of her preferences. Winona would find out soon enough and probably be secretly relieved. Being a last resort really wasn't his idea of ending his bachelor ways.

A few wisely chosen tales later, Winona was laughing uproariously and Jim had relaxed enough to smile again, though plainly twitchy and restless. 

As he stood to leave, she thanked him graciously.

"Thank you for coming, Captain. It was quite beneficial to get Mother's mind off of her troubles."

"Glad I could be of help, Miss Kirk," he replied warmly. "I have plenty more trouble banishing tales where that came from." 

"I'll keep that in mind the next time she's badgering me about men," Jim said impishly. 

When he left, he happened to pass a tall dark figure heading towards the house and wondered how good Harrison was at keeping Winona's mind off of marrying off Jim. Probably not very effective, Christopher reflected with some annoyance.


	4. Chapter 4

The Captain was proved right in the ensuing days as John Harrison was seen at the Kirk residence frequently. Jim was in seventh heaven as she walked and talked and flirted with John. He was polite to her mother, charming to her, and had a substantial income from his shipping business. He also appreciated the fine arts and talked music with her for hours. 

By the end of the second week, she thought she was in love. 

"John," she said one afternoon as they walked along the Kirk property. "Will you be at the Komack's party in two weeks? They're very dull compared to Marcus and I'm hoping to have your fascinating presence there."

John smiled at her and nodded. "Most definitely, Jamesina. How could I miss an opportunity to enjoy your company? I shudder to think of what I would have missed had I followed my earlier instincts and not gone to the Admiral's."

He gave her a look with his keen aquamarine eyes and she blushed all over. To think such a person was interested in her!!! John had such a courtly bearing about him and made her feel like she was the only person in the room every time they were together. 

"Good!" She said brightly. "Now, then, we can continue our discussion on the merits of Beethoven and Mozart." 

"Indeed," he responded. "Now where were we? Oh, yes, the Ninth Symphony." 

Later, He admitted to playing the violin passably somewhere along the line and she coaxed and wheedled him until he agreed to play with her.

"I am really quite out of practice, Miss Kirk," he explained. "I give you fair warning that I will likely greatly hinder your music making." 

"Well, no time like the present to get reacquainted with it?" Jim said encouragingly. "Maybe we could practice enough to entertain mother's guests on Friday." 

"Perhaps," he said indulgently. "Will it be a large party?"

"Not really," Jim shrugged. "Just Dr. McCoy and Carol Marcus and my friend Gaila. Possibly Mother's friend Captain Pike."

"Oh? I've heard good things about him as a distinguished naval officer and respected gentleman. Is he perhaps courting Mrs. Kirk? They would be quite a handsome pair." 

"Oh, no," Jim sighed. "Mother has no plans to ever remarry. She's been trying to foist me on him and I've been attempting to tolerate him for her sake." 

Instantly, she felt a twinge of guilt inside at the untruth of her statement. Captain Pike himself was far from irritating and she secretly thought his rare smiles were lovely, but she was not interested in him romantically at all. No, John was the one who held her heart and surely even Winona would agree they were a much more fit couple. There were plenty of older spinsters that would love to catch Christopher's eye, she was certain.

John frowned. "We can't have that, can we? No worries, dear, I'll make sure he won't be a nuisance to you."

Harrison was as good as his word, because he never left her side all evening and looked his most disdainful at the Captain the few times he spoke. 

Leonard McCoy was observing the proceedings with some concern, which he voiced to Carol, who was standing by his side looking particularly charming. 

"Jim seems to be snubbing the poor captain something fierce. I didn't notice him doing anything that would merit that." 

"You're correct, Leonard and It appears John is encouraging it. Is he really so insecure that he needs to drive away any other male in the vicinity?" 

"If he is, it's completely unfounded," Leonard remarked. "Jim does not have eyes for anyone else. In fact, I can't believe how familiar she's being with him, letting him touch her like that and...CRIPES!" He whispered fiercely. 

Harrison had just snipped a piece of blonde curl from Jim's hair and was touching it to his lips. Jim, seated beside him, showed no objection to his presumption whatsoever. In fact, she was giggling and blushing. Gaila could be seen affecting a swoon nearby. 

"Oh, dear," said Carol, blanching at the sight. Not that she didn't want Jim to find romance, but alllwing him to be so forward when she'd only known the man two weeks was very risky. She decided to have a talk with Jim after her suitor had left. 

In the meantime, seeing the general discomfort in the room, (even Winona looked uneasy and Pike looked like he'd swallowed a rock), Carol decided to suggest a change of pace. 

"Jamesina, dear, why don't you play some tunes for us? You said you two had been practicing a piece together and I'm very interested in hearing it."

This seemed to snap Jim out of her dreamy daze.

"Why certainly, Carol!" She replied eagerly. "Shall we, John?" (Leonard tried not to choke at the brazen use of Harrison's first name) 

"We shall," Harrison confirmed and went to his violin case. 

The two of them proceeded to make lovely music together and even the uneasy members of the party couldn't help but be impressed. 

"Brilliantly done, Miss Kirk, Mr. Harrison," said the Captain, speaking for the first time that evening. 

Leonard shot him a glance, but his face was as inscrutable as ever. Only the eyes betrayed a hint of the inner tension he was feeling. It was enough to convince him Christopher was not as immune to the charms of Jamesina Kirk as he'd made them believe. 

Carol managed to catch up with her friend once the men had departed, Harrison having kissed Jim's hand very slowly while saying goodnight. 

"Jim, are you certain it is wise to allow such liberties to Mr. Harrison so soon? He was very bold tonight."

"Mother didn't see anything wrong," Jim said coolly as she put the room to order and closed the curtains. "He is a very passionate soul, Carol. You can't expect him to be all rigid and unreadable like SOME people. And by the way, why hasn't Bones declared himself yet? I can see he's smitten with you."

"Don't dodge the question, Jim," her friend said seriously. "Have you learned anything about his background and character beyond the surface?" 

Jim looked decidedly ruffled. "He's an only child and his parents left him a tidy sum in addition to the income from his shipping company. Your father didn't have a negative thing to say about his character when I asked. I do not understand why people are being so suspicious! Can I not just enjoy my first real possibility of love? He's the epitome of my dream man!!" 

She flounced away in a huff, leaving Carol more troubled than ever and returning home greatly disturbed in mind. For Jim's sake, she hoped she was wrong and the two of them were a match made in heaven, but Harrison just seemed too good to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based Off of a scene in the movie where Willoughby cut off a lock Mariannes hair and both Elinor and Colonel Brandon looked very uncomfortable.


	5. Chapter 5

The rain was pouring down outside and Jim had taken refuge in her father's library with her much beloved books, John being away on business for the day and Winona out paying a call on her friend Mrs. Boyce. She was immersed in Sherwood Forest with Robin Hood and his Merry Men and barely registered the bell ringing. Oh, well, let Sarah deal with it.

She was rather startled at a sound in the doorway and looked up in surprise to see a rather disheveled Captain standing there. He appeared to have come in a hurry and was rather damp. Curling locks of hair had escaped and hung by his temples, lending him a much less imposing and downright rakish look. 

"Hello, Captain," she said, scrambling up from her inelegant position on the floor and smoothing her skirts. "Did you need to see Mother? I'm afraid she's gone out." 

He shook his head. "I simply intended to leave her my regrets that I will be unable to attend the Komack's party," said Pike in his steady voice, though still breathing rapidly from exertion. "Urgent family business requires me to return to London for the foreseeable future." 

Jamesina felt torn between relief and worry, because he looked very anxious about whatever it was. Then she felt bad that she'd never once bothered to find out what his family situation was. 

"I hope no one is ill, sir," she said sympathetically. 

He looked down at her with those searching eyes for a minute, an unnameable emotion in their blue depths. Then he shook his head. 

"No. My long-lost niece has been found after two years of being presumed dead. I am going to my brother as soon as possible."

Oh. She felt even more foolish now. To think she'd once joked with John about him being "above ordinary emotions." 

He may not be the most talkative type, but he certainly FELT and had his own problems to deal with, just like regular people. When had she forgotten that?

"I hope she is all right and you have safe travels, Captain. I remember how frightened I was when George disappeared the first time."

She spoke in a much kinder tone than she'd used lately, thinking that her mother's gentle rebuke about the way she'd been treating him was rather deserved. 

"Thank you, Miss Kirk."

He looked so grateful for the courtesy that Jim couldn't stand it anymore.

"For pity's sake, you're a family friend, Captain," she exclaimed. "You can call me Jim." 

"Thank you, Jim," he repeated, with one of those half smiles he frequently bestowed. "Enjoy yourself at the ball and give your mother my regards. I must be off."

"I will," she promised and in a whirl of coats he was gone. She stood at the window and watched the departing horse and rider until they were a speck on the horizon. 

It didn't take long for her to forget all about Christopher's problems once she was dancing in John's arms at the party. 

He was looking particularly handsome tonight, dark hair neat as a pin and a finely cut suit that greatly flattered his lean figure. 

Gaila was busy flirting with Montgomery Scott, a naval officer who was part of Pike's crew and a lively fellow, which Miss Orton was very partial too. 

Leonard was dancing with Carol and looking quite blissful. Carol smiled up at him with a beautiful smile that showed she was equally happy with the situation. 

"They're such a lovely couple," she sighed to John. "I hope Bones asks her to marry him, despite the Admiral being all stubborn about it. They really are perfectly suited to each other." 

"Why would Admiral Marcus not approve?" John asked, eyeing the man across the room.

"It is the tiresome "he's not rich enough" argument, which is absurd because Bones is more than adequately supplied to keep her comfortable and comes from a very good family." 

"And what does the lady herself think? Does she share her father's misgivings?"

"Not that I am aware of," Jim said honestly. "But she is very tight-lipped about the whole thing and it is impossible to guess her feelings on the matter." 

"Very similar to a certain Captain who claims to admire you but won't say a word?" 

Jim blushed for no reason, which annoyed her.

"I think it was Mother's wishful thinking that made people get that idea," she said impatiently. "I don't believe you have any real competition for my company." 

She followed this statement with a coquettish smile that Harrison responded to with a look of his own.

"You lovely innocent girl," he said softly. "Totally unaware of the hordes of admirers that follow your every move. I've seen the way he looks at you--with a hidden longing for what he cannot have and the regret of a lonely middle-aged man."

Flattered by his speech, Jim nevertheless became uncomfortable at the tone in John's voice when he spoke of Captain Pike. 

"Leave it be, John, please," she implored. "I hope you will not taunt him as I still count him as a trustworthy friend and a good man. He's had a difficult family situation to deal with so he was unable to come tonight."

"As you wish, Jim," he agreed. "Let's discuss more cheerful topics, shall we? Perhaps you will allow me to call on you tomorrow. I have a....question to ask you in a more private situation."

Jim couldn't breathe. A question? He had to mean a proposal, didn't he? The way his eyes were boring into hers and the little nervous tick by his throat certainly seemed to point to such a conclusion. 

She swallowed hard. 

"Yes, I will allow it. You know am always glad to see you, John." He smiled at her answer, one of those full, pleased smiles that she loved so much. 

"Excellent. Now, shall we have some refreshments?" 

"Lead on, John." Jim took his arm happily, looking forward to what tomorrow could bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you-know-what is about to hit the fan. Stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, poor Jamesina.

All Saturday morning, Jamesina was alternating between trembling excitement and nerves. Winona was equally excited and began to dream of engagements and weddings. 

"Do you think he'll go down on one knee?" She speculated excitedly. 

"He's such a dashing man, I wouldn't be surprised," Jim said breathlessly, while rooting through her closet trying to decide what to wear. She hadn't been able to get new dresses this year due to the money problems and she was a little bored with her old gowns.

Finally, she sighed and settled on the pink muslin. John had complimented her on it before, so maybe he wasn't bothered by her somewhat out of season wardrobe. 

At last, somewhat later than expected, the bell rang and she heard him being welcomed in by Winona. Heart pounding, she made her way downstairs, hoping she wouldn't shriek or swoon when he asked The Question.

"Hello, John," she greeted, trying not to seem to eager.

John turned around from paving in front of the window and her smile fled at the look on his face--guilt, dread, and sadness, rather than its usual pleased to see her expression. 

"Is something wrong?" She asked, coming forward quickly to see what the matter was. He looked like he was ready to bolt.

"I beg your pardon, Miss Kirk, but I must return to London indefinitely. An unfortunate......issue has come to light and I need to see the matter through. I am truly sorry to have to take leave of you like this, but it is unavoidable."

Despite her disappointment, Jim was quick to offer support.

"Oh, dear. I hope it isn't too dreadful, John. Do you know how long you'll be gone?"

He shook his head wordlessly. 

"Well, have a safe trip, John and write me if you can. You know I'll be waiting for you when you come back." 

"Thank you, Jim. I hope to be able to send word next week, but I cannot promise. Give your mother my regrets." 

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. 

"Goodbye, Jim."

"Goodbye, John," she responded automatically and he was out the door again, in a bigger rush than Pike had left with. 

Jim stood there feeling a bit limp and deflated. She'd seen both men depart in a hurry and no knowing when she'd see them again.

"Jim?" Asked Winona worriedly. "You didn't turn him down, did you?"

"No, he did not ask," Jim sighed." He said he had an urgent matter to take care of and needed to return to London immediately. I assumed it was related to his company based there. He was very apologetic, but it might be a long absence, I fear."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Winona consoled her. "I wish I had the means to send you there for the upcoming season. You'd be such a revelation to society and could perhaps see John." 

"Well, I'd have to sell half the library to be properly outfitted and I will not give up Father's books for anything," Jim said determinedly. "We will write back and forth and think of each other fondly. Plenty of couples throughout history have endured periods of separation. It will make the return that much sweeter." 

With which statement Jamesina comforted herself often over the six weeks that followed. The house felt dull and empty once again, Leonard was in low spirits because the Marcuses were going to town in the fall, Winona was busy looking for a small, comfortable house to live in after their own was sold, and Captain Pike was still away. 

Only Gaila remained to keep her company and she did her best to keep Jim occupied, but time seemed to crawl by, especially since John's brief responses to her letters were very unsatisfactory.

Then, Carol dropped by with an unexpected offer that thrilled Jim.  
Even though she knew her father was taking them away to keep her from Leonard, she was still thinking about her friend's problems.

"Jim," she said "Father and I want you to come to London with us for awhile. He thinks it would be good for you to get away for awhile and I would greatly enjoy your company over all the high society I'll be expected to fawn over."

Jim's eyes lit up at the prospect, but practical problems had to be discussed.

"I would die with happiness, Carol, but I would put you all to shame with my three years out of season wardrobe and who would stay with mother?" 

"Mrs. Kirk is going to stay with her old friend Kathleen Boyce. We've worked out that detail already. As for the dresses, well, you know I am a firm believer in sharing between friends, especially when father thinks I need much more more than I actually do. Truthfully, I think you look lovely in what you have, but for London I have the most glorious blue dress that would be even more glorious on you."

"I'm speechless, Carol. That would make my dream come true!!! When do we leave?" 

"Next week, sweetie. That will Give you plenty of time to prepare." 

And so, after whirlwind packing and excited goodbyes, they were off, Jim whispering quiet assurances to Bones that she'd be okay and watch out for Carol for him.

London was crowded place, teeming with humanity and bustling with life. Jim's eyes were widened by sights both lavish and heartbreaking. 

When they'd settled into their town house, the parties started and Jim went out in high society. Exciting as it was, she had a nagging worry in her mind as John had not replied to her last three letters. She expected to encounter him eventually and looked eagerly through the crowds for any sign of him. 

When she finally did see him, her happy castle in the air came crashing down.

She was drifting around the edges of the dance floor and caught a glimpse of his figure disappearing into an antechamber. Clutching Carol's arm, she blurted out "John's here! He went into that other room!!"

Her friend was instantly on the alert. "Was he with anyone?" She asked, allowing Jim to drag her through the crowd towards the place she'd spotted Harrison. 

"Not that I could see. I wonder why he hasn't sought me out, yet. It is very unlike him." 

She stopped at the doorway and saw John making his way to a group clustered near the fireplace. As he approached, a beautiful, elaborately gowned, young woman slipped an arm through his and whispered in his ear in a rather intimate manner. Jim froze at the sight, unable to believe her eyes.

"John!" She gasped out, stunned that he'd be with SOMEONE ELSE.  
The couple turned around, John with a look of dread and discomfort, the elegant brunette with haughty disdain and a touch of triumph. Jim felt dizzy and swayed into Carol as the realization hit her that John had betrayed her. 

"Come along, darling, lets get you out of here," Carol whispered, half guiding half supporting her back through the mobs of people. Jim vaguely heard her telling Admiral Marcus Jim had become ill and needed to go home at once. She huddled into herself the whole carriage ride home, barely speaking a word, mind unable to comprehend how John had deceived her so. 

Simmering Hurt turned to anger and she decided she would not back down without writing one last letter to him, demanding he tell her the truth. He owed her that, at least. Had all his tender words and caring looks been a lie?


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning saw the Marcus household in a tumult. Jim had returned home in a dark mood and instantly wrote her letter rather grimly. Then, at breakfast, she'd barely eaten anything and rushed from the table to read Harrison's long-awaited response. Carol had explained what had happened to her father, who frowned, but didn't seem very concerned. 

"Hopefully, this will all turn out to be an unfortunate misunderstanding," was his comment. "It sounds very out of character for Harrison to pull such a stunt." 

A broken sob from above quickly disproved that theory unfortunately. 

"Oh, dear," Carol sighed. "Jim never cries. It must be very bad for her, I fear." 

"Go do your comforting, daughter, I will find the man and get to the bottom of this," said the Admiral with a ferocious frown that boded ill for the dishonest Harrison. 

Carol nodded and hurried up the stairs to Jim's room, where a weeping girl was crumpled over the covers, letter still in hand. 

"Jim dear, what happened?" She asked gently. In response, the crumpled letter was thrust into her hand.

Carol read the terse missive with a sinking heart and growing anger towards the writer. Harrison bluntly told Jim to stop communicating with him and he was ending their association and regretfully returning her lock of hair. 

"I can't believe the man could be so cold!!!" She exclaimed. "There are a dozen more polite ways to terminate a Courtship and he went for the broad-bladed axe!! I'm so sorry, Jim," she whispered to her heartbroken friend, whose tears had not abated. 

"It---it--must be that woman...." Jim hiccuped. "She probably influenced him to be......harsh. I saw how she looked at me with contempt." 

Carol held Jim for a long time as she cried, fuming inwardly at the blatant cruelty of the rejection. Just as Jim's sobs had started to die down, Hannah the maid rushed upstairs to deliver another crushing blow. 

"Miss Carol!! Miss Carol! Did you hear? Your father's friend, Mr. John Harrison, did something scandalous and got himself disinherited!! He's so desperate for money to keep his company from bankruptcy, he's gone and got engaged to a Miss Grey with twenty thousand pounds!!" 

"Where did you hear this, Hannah?" Carol asked over Jim's pained cries. 

"The Admiral himself heard it from Harrison's aunt. She's very angry with Mr. Harrison, and so is your father." 

Carol sighed. "Than you for informing us. Now, could you please fix some lavender water for Jim? She will be in need of it before long." 

"Yes, Miss Carol." Hannah departed swiftly, much to both women's relief. Carol wondered what had happened to earn John the severance of his inheritance. The answer to that question was currently about to knock at the door.

When Hannah brought the water a few minutes later, she informed Carol that there was a gentleman caller in the drawing room.

"Captain Pike it is, Miss." 

"I'll be down in a moment, Hannah."

"What in the world does HE want?" sniffled Jim from her burrowed position. "He picked a fine time to remember we exist." 

She sounded decidedly on the bitter side and Carol gently tucked a fresh scented handkerchief in her hand. 

"Will you be alright for a few minutes, dear?" She asked. "I must go be hospitable for a time."

"Yes," Jim croaked. "I will live." She turned over and faced the wall despondently. 

With a pang in her heart, Carol removed herself to the drawing room. Captain Pike was walking back and forth in some agitation, twisting his hat in his hands.

"Hello, Captain." 

His head shot up and he looked relieved and anxious at the same time, an impressive feat, Carol thought absently.

"Hello, Miss Marcus, I am sorry for the intrusion at such a time, but I wished to see how Miss Kirk is faring."

"Not well, at the moment. I assume you were informed of what happened?"

"Yes, because it also closely concerns my reasons for taking my leave of you some weeks ago." 

"Oh? Do explain, captain," and a very intrigued Carol sat down, indicating he should sit as well. 

"My brother and his wife have one daughter, a much loved and somewhat spoiled girl named Amelia. Two years ago, she ran away in a fit of rebellion and was not seen for two years. Two months ago, I received word that she was found and to come to London immediately. I answered the summons as fast as I was able. She was alive, but with child by a man who claimed to love her and subsequently abandoned her. For some time, she refused to give the man's name, but finally she changed her mind as the harsh reality set in that he had no intention of returning for her as he'd promised." 

Carol had a sick feeling about where this was going. 

"Do you mean to say that..."she began. 

"The bastard who treated her so cheaply is none other than John Harrison," Pike said bluntly, blue eyes hard. "Pardon my language."

"Oh, dear heavens!" Carol breathed, crushed at the news of just what kind of a rake Harrison was. 

"I assume his aunt found out about it and that was the cause of his disinheritance?" 

"Indeed. She was furious with him. As was I, knowing he was likely doing the exact same thing to Jim--wooing with flattering but empty speech. I went so far as to challenge him to a duel, but we were both uninjured."

Shock left Carol speechless. She'd never seen the Captain angry enough to challenge someone, or looking downright fierce the way he did while telling his story. She felt she was seeing a glimpse of the commanding officer coming out in him--the piercing stare he probably leveled Harrison with and the tightly contained rage at the insults to one of his own. 

"Doesn't he make a considerable sum with the shipping company? I did no he was in danger of bankruptcy," Carol puzzled, wondering at the sudden decision to marry a wealthy heiress. 

"Poor management and bad luck have left it in dire straits. If he'd hire a competent manager, perhaps he would have fared better. But alas! He must suffer the dreadful fate of engaging to a rich and popular woman."

"Meanwhile, sweet Jamesina is left with a broken heart," Carol added sorrowfully. "I wish to goodness he had never showed his face around her and I didn't introduce them."

Pike sighed and lost the hard expression, his eyes flitting towards the stairs. 

"We couldn't have known unless we'd done some serious digging, and that would only have made her resentful. All we can do is comfort her and hope this doesn't throw her into a depression." 

He looked soberly at Carol and his eyes were sad now. 

"All I want is for her to be happy, Carol," he concluded. "Who know how long that will take, now?"

Carol looked at him. _Maybe not as long as you think,_ she thought. The man was in love with Jim, she was sure of that.


	8. Chapter 8

Needless to say, Jim's socializing was finished for the time being. She wouldn't go out at all, fearing to run into Harrison and his fiancé and moped around much of the day. Carol had relayed Pike's story to her as gently as she could and it completed Jim's disillusionment with the man. 

"You and Bones were right," she sighed dismally one rainy day. "I shouldn't have let him steal my heart so easily. He didn't really value it at all." 

"Some men take awhile to show their true selves, dear," Carol said. "Thankfully for you, his showed up before the wedding, rather than after. 

"I guess. But why did it have to show up at all? Why did I miss the signs?"

"Most of us did," Carol admitted, "and you were in love. It's hard to see faults in that state." 

Jamie smiled ruefully and changed the topic.

"I wish Bones hadn't let the Admiral scare him off. I know how you two care for each other and it irks me that his being less wealthy is going to keep you two from happiness." 

"Father will come around once he realizes I have absolutely no intention of marrying any other man," Carol said firmly, face flushing a becoming pink. "Underneath his snobbishness, he does understand Leonard is a very good man, I think. Do not fret about us, Jimsie. I will make certain you stand beside me at the wedding."

Jim broke into a rare smile at her friend's confident prediction. So, Bones hadn't been as shy as she thought. Good. There was still hope for this world. 

Unfortunately, Harrison's wedding and the resulting furor surrounding it dealt a further setback to her emotional recovery and Carol was at her wits end to know how to help her. When the usual distractions failed utterly, she sent for reinforcements. 

"Jim, dear, do come down and say hello to Captain Pike, would you?" She called through the bedroom door behind which Jim had barricaded herself from the outside world in hopes of avoiding any stray gossip.

"I'm a fright and unfit for civilization. Why would he want to see me like this?" She moaned listlessly. 

"Because he's your friend, Jim. I imagine he's seen you in worse shape in your younger days." 

Jim did remember and smiled faintly, thinking of the time she'd fallen into the duck pond and he'd pulled her out a sodden, slimy, mess. Maybe some naval tales would do her good for awhile. So, she washed her face and crept downstairs. 

Christopher was worried when he saw how pale and wan she looked, but did his best to keep his comments neutral. 

"Hello, Jim. Good to see you up and about," he said offering her a smile and helping her to a seat. 

"Captain," she acknowledged. "A pleasure to see you. How is your niece?"

"She is in similar straits as you emotionally. My brother and sister in law have removed her to their country estate so she can rest easier before her time comes." 

"How old is Miss Amelia?" Jim asked curiously.

"Eighteen next month," he replied sadly.

"No wonder you were so angry," she murmured with a sigh. "It's not fair. He leaves two hearts destroyed and merrily weds the richest girl he can find, not caring at all about the pain he caused." 

Pike said nothing, merely listened while she poured out her hurt and anger.

When she had exhausted herself and began to feel sleepy she prevailed upon him for a story.

"Captain, Please tell me the story about the whales that used to be my absolute favorite. It always made me feel better when I was being fractious." 

Christopher was happy to oblige her, remembering the way her blue eyes would fasten on him during the tale and her childish squeals of glee when he described the magnificent whales they'd encountered on a long sea voyage in his youth.

This time however, it had the effect of soothing her to the point of slumber and by the time he'd finished, she was fast asleep, a faint smile on her pale face. 

His heart tripped at how beautiful she was, even in slumber. Charmed as he'd been by the girl Jamesina, he had to admit he was hopelessly in love with the woman version. But it would not do to dwell on those thoughts while she was still recovering from heartbreak. 

After a whispered talk with Carol, he carefully picked Jim up and carried her up to her room so she could sleep easier, trying not to be alarmed at how easy a task it was.

Admiral Marcus, having finished his business and social obligations, decided that they would quit London somewhat early and visit the home of his reclusive friend, Mr. Spock, and his wife, Nyota on their way back home. 

Jim was grateful to be leaving the city and was even more glad to know the Captain would be accompanying them. 

So, they set off early one morning and after a long days travel, arrived at the large stone, but very practical, residence of Lord Spock and Lady Uhura. 

The couple were very gracious and hospitable and Jim found the stiff and very intellectual Spock rather amusing. He eyed the antics of his young son with long suffering fondness. 

"My son, it is most illogical to place your serving dish on your head." 

Nyota put the famous Miss Grey to shame with her elegance, grace, and kindness. Jim was rather dazzled by her and could see Mr. Spock was, too. 

Despite all this interesting interaction, she still struggled with the lingering pain and doubt and longing for the love she'd lost. Was it Harrison she'd missed, or the romance itself? She realized uncomfortably that she was not certain. 

The third day their party spent at Spock and Uhura's, Jim decided she'd had enough of the inside and decided to go outside and walk and think alone. A quick word to Carol and she was off, striding across the lawn, heedless of the heavy clouds forming. 

Deep in the middle of a very involved discussion of colonies and the ethics of empire, Pike suddenly broke off from his point to say "Has anyone seen Miss Kirk? She did not notify us she would not be down today. Is she ill?" 

"No," Carol replied, with a look of worry dawning on her features. "She said she was going out for a brief walk, but that was over an hour ago. I do hope she didn't wander herself lost. She's in no state for traversing rough terrain in the rain." 

The clouds had begun to release their weight as they'd been speaking. 

Admiral Marcus frowned. 

"Why did you not go with her, then?" He asked, in a reproving tone.

"I tried to, father, but she insisted on being alone and assured me she would not be long. Oh, Jim." Carol sighed. "Where did you go?"

Pike had already got up and made for his coat. 

"I'll go out the back and search for her. Admiral, will you take the front?" 

"Indeed, Christopher. I beg pardon, Spock, but we shall have to continue this discussion another time. Winona would be most unhappy that I lost her daughter." 

"Of course, Admiral, and I will aid you in your search." 

Christopher didn't hear any of this as he was already out the door, looking for any sign of Jim. There wasn't much of a trail to follow, but the dampness of the ground showed faint imprints at intervals. Calling her name didn't bring results, so she must have gone a considerable distance. After following her trail for what must have been three miles, he tried calling again. 

"Jim! Jim! Jamesina Kirk! Where are you?" 

There was a pause then a faint "here!" that had him running forward towards the sound as fast as he could. Jim was sitting in the grass soaked, one leg propped up in front of her, looking miserable.   
He dropped to the ground in front of her and began examining her for injuries.

"What happened, Jim?" He asked, frowning at seeing a swollen foot.

"It's my ankle," she said in a small, pained tone. "I tripped and twisted it wrong. I've been trying to crawl back, but then it started raining, and I'm so tired." 

"We need to get you out of this weather before you catch cold. Up you go." 

He scooped her up in his arms in one swift motion, Jim letting out a squeak of surprise, but gradually relaxing against him as he began to stride towards the house.

She found herself feeling very safe now in the arms of the man she knew she could trust. Despite the pain in her foot, she was busy looking up at him and inwardly having revelations of just how much he cared for her. He held her like she was a priceless china doll and looked down at her frequently as if he was worried she'd suddenly vanish on him. 

So it hadn't been her mother's active imagination after all. 

"I'm sorry I was so abominably rude to you," she whispered as they made the long trek back to the house.

"No young woman of spirit enjoys having a hard-bitten, middle-aged bachelor thrown at their head, Jim," he replied shortly, with one of his self-deprecating smiles. "It was perfectly understandable that you would be irritated with me."

"Even so," sighed Jim. "It wasn't your fault and I was uncivil. Will you accept my apology?"

"Of course," he said, with a look that she couldn't figure out. "Now, let's get you inside. Your friends are very worried about you." 

With a sigh of relief, she found herself out of the rain at last, dripping water all over the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SAD to see this one end. I had so much fun writing it and inwardly fangirling over Alan Rickman (may he Rest In Peace) and Bruce Greenwood. Enjoy the fluff!!!

Jim was swarmed by concerned embraces as soon as Pike had stepped foot in the door. 

"She's injured her ankle. Be careful," The captain gasped out as Carol and Nyota relieved him of his burden. 

"Darling, you're shivering! We must get her out of these wet clothes," Carol worried. 

"And upstairs," added Nyota. "Spock, please get towels for the good captain. He's waterlogged as well." 

"I will do so immediately," agreed Spock.

Jim was dried in front of the fire, clothed in dry garments and tucked into bed speedily, her ankle carefully attended to as well. 

"Jim, why did you go so far on such a foul day?" Carol asked her while running a towel through Jim's soaked blonde hair. 

"I was deep in thought about what happened with Mr. Harrison and before I realized it, I'd gone a lot further than I intended," she admitted. 

Several sneezes followed this and   
Carol hoped that this wasn't the precursor to a cold. 

Unfortunately, it did become a cold which worsened until the Admiral sent for a doctor, the closest one available, which happened to be one Leonard McCoy, which would have cheered Jim up immensely if she hadn't been so miserable. 

Carol was petrified it was pneumonia and several nights Leonard did look very grave. On the worst of these, she came downstairs to fetch some water and saw The captain pacing restlessly in the hall. 

"How is she?" He asked intently, steely eyes boring into her as if to pry the truth out.

"Very ill. Leonard will not leave her room at all right now," she answered, not attempting to sugarcoat reality. His hands clenched into fists and he shut his eyes for a moment.

"What can I do?" Pike asked at last.

"You've been a tremendous help already," Carol demurred. "There isn't much to be done now but wait." 

This answer did not go over well.

"Miss Marcus," he practically growled, "give me something to do or I will run mad." 

He was using his Captain voice on her and she wracked her brain for a task she could give him. 

"She would rest better if her mother were here," she said at last. 

This satisfied him for the moment and he nodded a mute agreement and disappeared towards the entry. 

That night turned out to be a turning point for Jim and as the sun broke over the horizon, she was resting easier and her coughs were no longer hacking and breath stealing. 

Winona Kirk rushed to her daughter's room as soon as she and the Captain arrived, heart in her throat with worry for Jim. 

"Mama," a weak voice said from the bed as she entered the room and her eyes filled with tears as she saw her pale but still very much alive daughter. 

"Jim, sweetheart. How are you, darling?"

"Better now that you're here. Bones took care of me very well and he says I'm over the worst," Jim whispered, clasping her mother's hand. 

"Thank God," Winona murmured and then turned to Bones. "You're a lifesaver, Leonard. I can't tell you how grateful I am." 

"Had a lot of help from these two," Bones said gruffly, indicating Carol beside him and the figure of Captain Pike lurking just outside the door.

Jim saw him about to turn away and called out, "Captain." He turned back around and looked at her nervously. "Thank you," she whispered, and smiled at him. 

This finished everyone's composure as the Captain's eyes grew wide with wonder and emotion. 

Carol dragged Leonard out of the room to allow privacy, blinking back tears of her own. 

"Leonard." She said out of relief for her friend and joy at being reunited with the man she loved. 

"Carol, darlin'." He responded and drew her into his arms. All the angry Admirals in the world weren't going to keep them apart anymore. They held each other tightly, tears dripping down their cheeks from exhaustion and joy. 

Christopher dragged himself down the stairs, reported the good news to the admiral, Spock, and Uhura, then secluded himself and allowed his own relief release. Who said dignified naval captains couldn't shed a tear or two? 

The next week, Jim was well enough to be taken home for good, escorted by her vigilant mother, equally vigilant doctor, and the no less vigilant, (but nicer about it) Captain. 

Her ankle was still healing, so walking was out of the question even if she'd been strong enough. 

Winona told her she'd found a small, but comfortable, cottage with affordable rent in which to live. The offer on their current house and much of the furniture would be enough to pay the debts and rid them from the stress of the creditors. 

Gaila hovered around, filling her in in the latest gossip and her own blossoming romance with Montgomery Scott. 

"He's such a dear, Jimsie!! So jovial and inventive and sweet! I think I'm in love!!" 

Pike was a frequent visitor as well and Winona noted with satisfaction her daughter looked markedly happier when he was there. Jim was reevaluating her earlier views of Christopher and mentally kicking herself for being so blind. 

They'd been able to return to their lively banter of yesteryear, but it had a decidedly new undertone now.

"Do you realize, Christopher, the incredibly potent effects of your smile?" She asked one day when he'd been reading to her a comedic tale and grinning at the appropriate moments.

"Not particularly. Just how potent is it?" He asked, giving her a glimpse of said smile. (He loved it when she said his name in that coquettish tone and she knew it.) 

"Enough to cause serious heart palpitations and utter distraction from everything else," she replied honestly. 

"If I'd known that, I would have tried it more often, Jim," he said thoughtfully. The wind was ruffling up his hair again and Jim thought he looked adorably boyish. 

"Then I would have a lot of competition from the strings of feminine admirers you would acquire," she teased. 

"Minx," he retorted, toying with a loose curl that had fallen from her bun. "You know perfectly well you have no rivals for my attention." 

She batted her eyelashes at him in delight and he shook his head. Life with Jim would never be dull, indeed. 

"I hear congratulations are in order for Dr. McCoy and Miss Carol Marcus," he commented as they enjoyed the suns rays, Jim being seated outside in a lounge chair. 

Miss Kirk's eyes lit up. 

"Oh yes! He asked her to marry him last night now that the admiral has relented. Carol is very happy and so is Bones, even though he still looks grumpy."

Christopher laughed. 

"Well, as we've just established, the most staid gentlemen may hide strong feelings underneath the crusty exterior. Carol will likely cause Leonard to smile more frequently as you always have for me, Jim." 

Jim favored him with one of her own beautiful smiles and he felt like he could drown in those vivid blue eyes. 

A month after Jim's return, she and Winona said goodbye to their old home and removed to the cottage, which was really quite nice and much less drafty. 

Christopher's courtship of Miss Kirk prospered greatly and just months after she'd stood up beside Carol as her two dearest friends became husband and wife, Jamesina herself walked down the aisle as a bride.

She thought she couldn't possibly be any happier than she'd been watching Carol and Bones, but one look at her groom's face and the love shown there and joy flooded her to the brim. 

She looked straight into those grey-blue eyes as she said her vows with purpose and meaning, very appreciative of how striking he was in his uniform. 

Christopher was downright awestruck the whole time by how beautiful Jamesina was in her white dress, and how she glowed looking at him. He was very earnest as he spoke his vows to her, hands gently squeezing hers for emphasis. Yes, he'd love and cherish this woman until the day he died. 

They were pronounced husband and wife and Jamesina received her very first kiss as Mrs. Pike. She found it a most delightful experience and was eternally glad she hadn't given one to Harrison. He'd come close, but she'd turned away at the last moment, a bit panicked at his forwardness.

"I expect more such kisses in the near future, love," she told her new husband cheekily as they were cheered back down the aisle. 

Christopher looked down at the woman on his arm and felt very obliging to her request.

"More you shall have, sweetheart," he said in a low tone. "Many, many, more, for the rest of your life."  
Jim shivered with delight and pecked him on the cheek. "Now, time to celebrate and endure the good natured chaffing of our friends," she reminded him. 

"I am sure you will give it right back to them," he said, knowing her penchant for wit. "With a good will, sir," she proclaimed proudly and Christopher kissed his wife again right then and there.


End file.
